Jionni LaValle
Jionni Joseph LaValle (born March 20, 1987) He is first known to Jersey Shore by Snooki, who hookups with him in Season Three as it is left as a One Night Stand and then but in Season Four is now to be Snooki's new boyfriend, then her fiancé. Biography Season 3 Jionni is first seen in Season Three when Vinny meets a girl who has a protective uncle and brother and who is Jionni Sister. He asks her to go to house with him and she agrees. But later at the house when Vinny tells Pauly that he is going to get the blow horn to alert Seaside that they have a grenade at the Jersey Shore. Mike hears it and calls for Pauly D. to take care of his girl. Pauly attempts to leave when a man comes up with Jionni. It is the uncle of the girl Vinny brought back. She gets her things and tells Vinny to call her, but of course, Vinny doesn’t like that fact and won’t call her back. (Drunk Punch Love) at Karma that night when Nicole meets him on the dance floor and starts dancing with him right away and soon that's lead to him and her making out and then Nicole takes him home. On the way back home, he ask Nicole if she even knows his name and Nicole says yes but she is lying and calls him Bernard when he ask her again when in the smush room and but they get interrupted when Vinny realizes that Nicole’s guy is the same guy that took away his girl he was with when he came to the house with his uncle. Ronnie and Vinny go in and tell that they have to take their girl. Nicole tells them to get out because she is going to “smoosh”. (The Great Depression) After Jionni is seen leaving the house and Nicole “Snooki” tells Jenni “Jwoww” that she had sex. She tells that she is moving on to the next and calls Nick, a guy that she really likes. Nicole tries to call Nick and he is not answering. Jenni calls Roger to ask what is going on. Roger tells that Jionni is the cousin of Jeff and Jeff is Nick’s friend. Ronnie laughs that Nicole “kept it in the family”. Vinny tries to unclog the toilet with a plunger but has no luck at all. Nicole is not happy that Nick isn’t wanting to go out with her because of the hook up with Juliani the other night. (Kissing Cousins) Season 4 when Nicole “Snooki” packs up for her trip Jionni, Nicole’s new boyfriend, is helping her. Nicole and Jionni have been dating for six months. (Going To Italia) Nicole is freaking out because Jionni is supposed to be showing up today. She changes outfits five times to see what she is going to wear to impress. Vinny and Pauley tease her and when Jionni shows up, Nicole runs into his arms. He gets upstairs and says hello to everyone and tells Nicole that he needs to shower before they go into the “smush room”. Jionni showers and they go into the room to “get busy”. Mike is on edge because he thinks that he and Jionni have beef and he says that he is going to kick him if he gets too close to him or wants to fight. The roommates tell him to relax and that nothing is going to happen. The roommates get ready to go out to the club and Nicole chooses a skimpy dress to impress her boyfriend. In the cab, Mike tells that if Jionni asks him what happened, he is going to tell him. At the club, Mike is constantly showing the guys that he is ready to fight and Vinny and Pauly laugh at him. Mike is constantly telling that he is not going to put his guard down and Jenni and Denna tell him to forget it and let it go. Jionni tells Nicole that he loves her and they kiss. Nicole picks up on Mike’s aggression toward Jionni and says that she doesn’t like it. Mike thinks that Jionni is giving him dirty looks and keeps stalking them giving looks back. They decide to go to a different club and in the cab, Mike says that Ronnie told him to do what he has to do. They arrive at the new club and Mike asks if Jionni is giving him dirty looks. Nicole tells him that he isn’t and that he needs to relax. Nicole goes on stage and shows off her private parts. Jionni gets embarrassed and walks out. Nicole chases after him and so do the other roommates. Nicole is distraught and doesn’t know that she flashed everyone in the club. Jenni tries to talk to Nicole and she yells at her and tells her to leave her alone and that she doesn’t like her. Jenni knows that Nicole is drunk and that she doesn’t mean it. Ronnie chases Jionni down and tries to talk to him. He says that he and Sammi went through the same stuff and says that he needs to talk to Nicole. He walks off and Ronnie says that he understands what he is feeling. Deena goes up to Nicole and cuddles her. Jenni continues to try to find Jionni and is hurting her feet in the process. The roommates manage to get Nicole home and she goes upstairs and cries. Vinny tells her to calm down and she goes inside the apartment and goes to her bedroom to cry and try to calm down. Jionni takes a moment to relax outside and Jenni gives up her search. Sammi realizes that she and Ronnie were like that and says that she is sorry about her behavior. They tell that it is no big deal now and they leave Nicole alone. The roommates cook up hamburgers for everyone and Jionni gets back to the apartment. Nicole runs down for him, but he passes her and goes to the bathroom. He says that he is going back home. He gets in the cab and the cab drives off. The roommates can’t believe that he gave up after flying all that way after one fight. The episode ends. (Where Is My Boyfriend?) Nicole “Snooki” calls Jionni and she can’t get a hold of him. She is upset with him. Nicole calls her dad and wants to know why Jionni left her and the girls come over and hug her. Jenni realizes that she can’t be mad at her anymore. Nicole is in a pity fest and Jenni comes in and says that she is sorry that she yelled at her and Nicole tells that she was drunk and that it is crazy when she is drunk. Jenni says that she shouldn’t have held a grudge over that. Jenni calls Jionni and says that Nicole is distraught over this and that he needs to talk to her. He agrees to talk to her and Nicole gets on the phone and asks him why he left. He says that she hurt him and that he can’t come back. He says that he took a train to Rome and that he is not going to be there. Nicole tries to throw her hands up, but Jenni says that she is not going to do what Sammi “Sweetheart” does and tells Jionni that he needs to talk to her. He agrees to. Jenni and Nicole go toward the train station and see Jionni waiting outside. He was lying about being in Rome. However, it is not a happy reunion because Jionni says that his family changed his ticket and that he is going home anyway. He escorts Nicole home and says that he is going to go home, but for her to be good. She goes on the stairwell and cries. Later, Jenni hugs Nicole and tells her that it is alright. (Three Men and a Snooki) Trivia *He met Snooki during the filming of Jersey Shore Season 3. During a one night stand, she actually forgot his name and called him Bernard. *After Jersey Shore wrapped up, Snooki tracked down Jionni on Facebook and the rest is history. *Jionni was studying to be a teacher and was a youth wrestling coach. *He captured Snooki's heart by making his love pickle pancakes. *Snooki, Jionni & her dad, Andy vacationed in Disney World shortly after they started dating. *He & Snooki have broken up two times *He doesn't like when his famous fiancée refers to herself as Snooki. *With a few friends, Jionni started his own clothing line, NJ Fatman. They sell t-shirts with phrases like Give me a scotch, I'm starving. *Jionni also owns his own ATM machines *Snooki & Jionni lived with his parents in East Hanover. They lived in his parent's basement after Lorenzo was born. *Jionni refused offers for Snooki's engagement ring. *Snooki's doctor is the same doctor who delivered Jionni. *Jionni refuses to watch Snooki & JWoww even though (or actually because) he's on it. *Has a son, Lorenzo Dominic Lavelle, born on August 26, 2012. Category:Recurring Cast Category:Male